Secret Santa
by Relm Wanderer
Summary: RSBI Christmas/New Years fic for 2004/2005. The Slayers crew decide to exchange winter solstice gifts secret santa style but the gifts gived aren't all well received. Lina/Zelgadis and Gourry/Sylphiel
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: This is RSBI's Christmas fic for 2004. This one came about when my co-workers and I tried to arrange a secret santa for Christmas in 2004. I've only made very minor edits._

_This one is also on my Gourry/Sylphiel Shrine: relm . bravepages . com (remove the spaces for the link)_

**Secret Santa**

Part One, The Joy of Giving

By Relm

Lina opened her present with glee since hers was the biggest of all the presents. She tore off all the wrapping paper to reveal a box. 'I wonder what it is…' She opened the box to reveal… another wrapped box. Lina frowned. 'This had better not be one of those box in a box in box presents that end up being super small.'

But it was.

Several layers of cardboard and wrapping paper later Lina finally came down to what she hoped was the very last box. It was super tiny and super light. Slowly she opened the tiny package and finally saw what her gift was. A thin piece of paper that read _1,000 gold coins have been donated to an orphanage in your name, Happy Solstice! _

'Damnit! Why did Amelia have to pick my name for?' Lina mentally cursed while trying to keep the strained smile on her face.

"So Miss Lina do you like it?" Amelia beamed very proud of herself.

'Must resist urge to maim…'

...

_Days earlier…_

"You wanna do what?" Lina asked in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Exchange solstice gifts! C'mon don't you think it's fate that all of us just happened to meet up at this very town around winter solstice?" Amelia gushed with stars in her eyes.

Both Zelgadis and Lina grumbled.

True it was close to winter solstice and by some freak accident Zelgadis, Lina, Amelia, Gourry and Sylphiel had ended up in the busy town of Snoland.

"I don't know Miss Lina it could be fun." Sylphiel commented in a far off voice. She herself was already in daydream land thinking of merry solstices of winter past.

"And expensive! I don't know about you but I don't exactly have a lot of money right now." Zelgadis huffed. Was that true? Mostly. But Zelgadis had always hated solstice. But growing up without your family always made the holidays suck. "And what are you guys doing in this town anyway? Why aren't you home with your families?" He chided huffed that he was being interrupted in his latest lead to cure his condition.

"Well the holidays are always bad for those whom are poor so I'm spending my solstice giving to needy!" Amelia declared as she threw a bag of coins in the town square.

Like pigeons to freshly fallen feed villagers scampered to the ground to grab the loose coins.

Lina and Zelgadis both sweatdropped.

"What about you Sylphiel?"

"Well I thought it might be fun to do some traveling. Solstice is kind of depressing at my aunt and uncle's place without my dad." Sylphiel let out a sad sigh.

An uncomfortable silence fall upon them. For a long while no one knew what do say.

"How about you Miss Lina? Why are you and Gourry-dear in Snoland?" Sylphiel asked breaking the silence.

"We were tracking some treasure that was supposed to be in an area near here. But that was a bust so we came here to stay the night." Lina explained.

"But why aren't you home with your family?"

An image of Luna filled Lina's head and she shuddered. "Let's just say I have my reasons."

"Gourry-dear why aren't you home with your family?"

Gourry frowned in thought for a good while. "Why would I be at home?"

"Winter Solstice? Don't you celebrate that?"

"Hmmm… I don't remember. But there is a reason why I don't want to go home."

"Why?"

"Jinny would hit me." Gourry answered nodding his head.

Instead of asking who Jinny was everyone just looked at him strangely.

"I guess you're here looking for a cure." Lina stated more then asked to Zelgadis.

Zelgadis nodded.

"I'm in a similar situation as Zel, I don't have enough money to get gifts for everyone." Lina mused lying through her teeth. She had money, lots of it but she was just cheap and didn't want to spend it on gifts. She just hoped that Gourry didn't dumbly break her cover.

"Why don't we do a secret santa?" Xellos suggested floating in the air above them.

"Xellos? When the hell did you get here? And why are you here?" Zelgadis growled.

"Mister Xellos what's a secret santa?" Amelia asked ignoring Zelgadis' outburst.

"Well there are different ways of doing it but basically everyone puts their names in a hat or something and we all draw names from it. Whomever name you get you get a gift for them and no one else. That way everyone gets one gift."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Sylphiel clapped in excitement. "But what if you pick your own name?"

"We have to re-draw then."

"And you keep it a secret till you give the gift?"

"Well you could sign it from your secret santa or sign your name, but yes you don't tell anyone whom you have."

"Let's do that!" Amelia declared.

"Good because I've already got the names ready." Xellos announced pulling out a spiffy top hat with little folded pieces of paper in it.

"There's six names in there." Zelgadis stated dryly.

"Yes."

"You put your name in there too?"

"C'mon Mister Zelgadis! We can't not include Mister Xellos!" Amelia chided.

"He's a monster!"

"He's still a person."

Zelgadis waved up his hands in the air in defeat. "Alright, alright! Let's just draw the damn names. He probably rigged the damn thing." He muttered under his breath.

Everyone reached in a pulled out a name.

"Should we have a spending limit?" Sylphiel asked before looking at her paper.

"Yes we should. I say we should spend at least 15 silver pieces on our gifts." Amelia declared.

Everyone nodded in agreement and they all started to unfold the papers.

"I still think it's rigged." Zelgadis muttered still trying to unfold his paper. It seems that Xellos had folded the little pieces of paper so much that it was almost impossible to unfold them without tearing the paper.

"Well it isn't rigged Mister Zelgadis." Amelia commented. The name on her piece of paper read _Lina_. 'I would have preferred to get Mister Zelgadis but I'm sure I can find the perfect gift for Miss Lina.'

"I guess that means Miss Amelia doesn't have my name. But really we're supposed to keep whom we have a secret." Xellos chided waving a finger at Amelia.

Amelia covered her mouth. "Opps! I'm sorry!"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Amelia. As long as we keep the names secret and not let any other information slide." Sylphiel consoled Amelia. She looked at the name she picked and was disappointed to see that she had _Amelia_'s name. 'Darn! I wanted to get Gourry-dear's name. Maybe I can trade someone…'

Zelgadis took a look at the one he had. _Xellos_. 'Damn him he did rig it!' Zelgadis thought seething anger.

Xellos inwardly grinned. 'Looks like Zelgadis picked my name. How fortunate, and I didn't even need to do a thing.' He took a peek at his choice. _Gourry_. He spied a look at Sylphiel and noted the discontent. 'This will be fun.'

Lina mentally cursed when she say whose name she happened to pull from the hat. _Zelgadis_. 'What the heck am I going to get him? Gee how lucky I am picking the hardest person to shop for. Maybe someone has their own name and we'll have to re-draw.' She hoped.

Gourry was the last one to check his paper. To his surprise he had chosen _Sylphiel_. 'What am I going to get her? She's so nice and kind I have to get her something good!' He mentally declared. 'Maybe she'll like some new pots so that she'll cook something good. Mmmm… meat stew.' A faraway smile graced his lips as he began day dreaming of wonderful food.

"Did anyone draw their own name?" Xellos asked once everyone had a chance to read their papers.

Everyone collectively shook their heads.

"Good! Then happy shopping everyone!" Xellos phased off before anyone could say anything.

"Wow he was quick to leave." Lina mused.

"Maybe he was rushing to get the present he wants to give. He could be afraid they will be all sold out if he doesn't get there in time." Amelia optimistically suggested.

Lina and Zelgadis both looked at each other and shook their heads.

"But we should get going too." Sylphiel pointed out all the people busily buying out all the nearby shops.

"Sure let's go! Remember everyone gifts must be no less than 15 silver pieces!" Amelia cheered before charging off to the nearby store pushing her way past many people.

Everyone sweatdropped.

...

Sylphiel looked at an adorably cute stuffed bunny while shopping in a toy store. 'I suppose Amelia would like that. It is cute.' She let out a sigh. Though she had been tempted to go and find out who had Gourry's name and try and switch, she didn't do it. She picked Amelia's name and that was the person she was going to shop for.

"Having trouble finding something?" Xellos asked appearing right in front of her.

Sylphiel gasped startled by Xellos' sudden appearance. "Oh my Mister Xellos you scared me!"

"I'm sorry Miss Sylphiel. I didn't intend to."

"It's alright. And to answer your question I'm having a little bit of trouble trying to decide on what to get." Sylphiel sighed idly poking a toy bear. She looked back to the bunnies she had been looking at and noticed they were all gone. She looked to the bear she had been poking and that was gone too. "This is madness! They're grabbing everything!" Sylphiel commented in awe as parents actually fought over items in the toy store.

"It is. Though tell me Miss Sylphiel is the person you picked hard to shop for?"

"No, not really. I guess I just can't get into the spirit of shopping."

"Perhaps if you had a different person it would be easier." He 'accidentally' dropped the piece of paper that had Gourry's name on it.

Sylphiel picked up the name and gasped. "You picked Gourry-dear's name?" She exclaimed.

"Oh my, did I drop that?" Xellos casually took the paper back from Sylphiel.

Sylphiel bit her bottom lip thinking. 'Should I ask him if he wants to switch with me?'

"He's not the easiest person to buy for I must say." Xellos commented with a grin seeing the wheels turning in her head.

Sylphiel wanted to ask but she refrained from doing so. 'No I can't, that's not the way the secret santa works. That would be cheating.'

"I tell you if I had someone else I'm sure I would have no problems at all shopping." Xellos hinted.

Sylphiel didn't say anything.

"Like perhaps if someone was willing to trade with me?" Xellos grinned.

But still Sylphiel failed to say anything.

"Would you be willing to switch with me Miss Sylphiel?" He finally came out and said.

Sylphiel shook her head. "No I couldn't. You picked his name not me and it wouldn't be right. Thank you for the offer Mister Xellos but I can't."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind switching you know." Xellos dangled the scrap of paper in front of her.

Sylphiel violently shook her head. "No thank you Mister Xellos."

"Alright then I'll leave you to your shopping." He gave her a nod and phased off.

Sylphiel sighed already regretting her decision. 'Oh well back to shopping.' She looked around noticing that there was next to nothing left to buy in the little toy store. 'Well to the next store it is.'

...

Lina walked around the magic shop with a frown plastered to her face. Since magic items weren't exactly the first thing on a person's gift list the shop wasn't that terribly busy. Even though Lina wasn't fighting for items like the others that wasn't making her job easier.

'Damn Zel, you have to be so picky. I'm much easier to buy for. Just give me money and I'm happy. But him? Noooo… It's not like I'm going to find his cure here.'

"Are you trying to find something for your special someone?" A male salesclerk asked Lina popping up out of nowhere.

Lina jumped. "What the hell are you doing snaking up on customers like that! It's no wonder this place is dead." Lina grumbled.

The salesclerk's smile became strained. "I'm sorry Miss. I didn't mean to scare you. Do you need any help?"

"What do you get someone who is the pickiest person in the world?" Lina asked rhetorically.

"Well perhaps you'd be interested in this crystal ball." The salesclerk showed her a very pretty crystal ball that rested on a pewter stand shaped like a dragon with emerald eyes.

"I want a real gift, not some cheap thing for rank amateur sorcerers." Lina commented flatly.

"Oh so your special someone is a well rounded magic user huh?"

"Yes he's into magic and he's not my special someone! I don't have a special someone." She spat out venomously.

"Okay then. What sort of magic is he into?"

"Well he specializes in shaman magic. Though he's constantly looking for something to cure himself."

"Cure himself? He's cursed?"

"Yes he's kinda a chimera. You don't happen to by chance have any chimera cures laying around here do you?" Lina asked with a sheepish grin.

The salesclerk's eyes widened in realization. He knew who the guy she was buying for. Hours earlier he had a customer looking for the exact same thing. 'That guy is who she's buying for. Wow that guys was such a stone face. Gee that might explain why's he's not involved with her. I doubt that guy has ever been on a date.' He thought with a smile. 'I think I know the perfect thing!' "I'm sorry Miss I don't have one. But I might have something that might be good." The salesclerk pulled out a box from a display case and handed it to Lina.

She took the box and opened it looking at the little amulet with curiosity.

"Sounds like your guy friend is lacking luck. This amulet attracts good luck to the wearer. Perhaps some good luck would help him find his cure faster?" The salesclerk suggested.

"That's interesting. But how much are you asking for it?"

"Fifty silver pieces."

"Ten." Lina countered.

"Fourty-five."

"Twelve."

"Fifteen."

"Thir- no wait fifteen is good." Lina laughed nervously. 'Almost forgot the spending limit.'

"Alright. I hope he likes it."

"Thanks."

The salesclerk grinned as Lina left the store. 'Oh yeah he'll like the gift. And he's going to be very happy with you getting it for him.' He inwardly chuckled.

...

Amelia giggled in childish delight. 'Miss Lina is going to love this!' She thought as she handed 1,000 gold coins to the Snoland Orphanage.

"Thank you so much Miss! You're very kind!" The orphanage director thanked her with glee.

"Don't thank me. Thank Miss Lina Inverse, I am only delivering the money on behalf of her!"

"Well you'll have to give her our thanks then!"

"I will, Happy Solstice!" Amelia waved walking back outside. 'Miss Lina will be so happy! Her reputation isn't going to be bad here!'

...

Zelgadis grumbled as he walked the snowy streets of the outdoor market. He didn't like all the merry people singing carols no more than the fact that he had to buy a gift for someone he hated.

'Why the heck did I end up with his name for? I know he rigged it. I know he did.' Zelgadis thought scowling as he got pushed by a person behind him.

"Get out of my way!" The person yelled as he and many others ran towards this one booth as it opened.

"What the heck is so special that everyone is fighting to buy it first?" Zelgadis wondered out loud.

"Why just the hottest new toy on the market. That vendor is the only one selling it in this town." A nearby merchant answered Zelgadis' question in a bitter voice.

Zelgadis looked at the person talking to him. It was an old man selling strangely cute smiling coloured teddy bears with symbols on their tummies. "You don't sound too happy about that."

"Before that vendor opened up shop in this town my booth was the most popular in the market. But since that new toy came out all the kiddies want that for solstice." The merchant snorted.

Zelgadis tried to get a look at the hot new toy but he couldn't see over the growing crowd in front of the booth. "What about you though? What toy are you selling?"

"Care-bears*."

Zelgadis snapped his head back to the vendor's merchandise. "Care-whats?"

"Care-bears. Little cute cuddly bears that love everyone they meet. Each bear has a special character quirk and story. They're perfect for teaching morals to the little ones."

Zelgadis frowned. "They love everyone they meet?"

"Yeah well mine are a little special then the ones you find in other towns. They actually come to life and hug their owners."

"How?"

"Little magic charm built into the symbols on their tummies. They don't move all the time, just when their owner is near."

"What do they do if their owner ignores them and won't let it hug them?" Zelgadis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They'll run after their owner till they get a hug."

Zelgadis suppressed a giggle. He spied a cute cuddly pink one with hearts on its' tummy. "What's that one?"

"Ahhh! That's Love-a-lot bear*. She's the most loveable of them all. And she always lets you know she loves you by telling you that when she goes to hug you."

Zelgadis roared with laughter. "I have to get that bear. I know someone who would just love it! How much is it?"

"Forty silver pieces."

"Deal." 'This is worth the extra money.' Zelgadis mentally snickered as he handed the merchant the money. "Happy Solstice." He smiled humming a solstice tune.

"Wow what a nice young man." The merchant grinned.

...

Gourry scratched his head while trying to figure out what to get Sylphiel for solstice. He had looked at baking stuff but decided against it. Why? Because while looking at some nice pots he heard a lady talking very loudly to her husband that a real girl doesn't want kitchen utensils for solstice. She wants something special not just practical. Gourry knew he shouldn't have been listening in to their conversation but he was having a real problem trying to figure out what to give Sylphiel. He didn't know what to get a girl.

'Gee this is harder than I thought.' Gourry sighed looking at some glass statues. He looked over to a pretty woman looking at something nearby. 'Hmm… she looks like she's Sylphiel's age.' "Miss can I ask you a question?"

The woman looked at him startled. "Um, sure. What did you want to ask?"

"What sort of thing would a girl your age like as a solstice gift?"

The woman grinned. "Having trouble shopping huh? So is it a sister or a special someone?"

"Well Sylphiel is not my sister but she is pretty special." Gourry smiled a goofy grin while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aren't you sweet? Well girls like candy, flowers and lots of pretty things. But what you buy all depends on how much you like the girl."

"I like Sylphiel a lot she's real nice and kind. Any guy would be lucky to have her as a wife."

"Your gift should convey how much you like her. Like if you like the girl candy would be good. But if you really like the girl a lot jewellery or something sentimental is the best way to go."

Gourry thought about it for a moment. "I think I know what I want to get her now. Thanks!"

"Glad I could help."

Gourry went straight to a cute white teddy bear that he had seen earlier. He picked up the little bear carefully examining it. It was an average sized teddy bear with white fur that seemed to be dusted with silver. It wore a silver knitted snowflake print sweater that had a big red heart in the middle.

The bear was beautiful but was the only one left out of all the bears in the store. All the others had been bought long ago. This bear had been forgotten and left behind by all the other customers. No one wanted it. Why? Because the bear's left eye was missing and the sweater was ripped. No doubt the bear had been damaged in the holiday rush.

Gourry grinned. 'Sylphiel wouldn't want him to be thrown out. I know she'd want to give him a nice home.' He went over to the desk to pay. "Hi I'd like to buy this." He said cheerily to the salesclerk.

The lady looked at him strangely. "You want to buy the broken bear?"

"Yup." Gourry said grinning.

"Are you giving this as a gift to someone?"

Gourry nodded.

"You can't give this to someone."

"Why not?"

"Because it's broken. Here why don't you get this instead?" The salesclerk took Gourry over to another counter. "Why don't you get one of these?" She showed him an assortment of necklaces and earrings.

Gourry frowned and looked at each piece very carefully. "I don't know. These are kinda flashy." He looked some more till he saw a small simple silver heart locket on a simple silver chain. "Ooooh! That one! That's perfect."

"Do you want a box for it?"

"Sure a big one."

"For the necklace?"

"No for the bear." Gourry pointed to the bear he still had.

"Why? I thought you're going to get the necklace."

Gourry nodded. "Yup that's right. I'm going to put the necklace around the bear's neck."

"You still want the bear?"

Gourry nodded again. He was starting to get a little irritated. 'Why is she asking so many questions for?'

"Why do you want the bear for?"

"Why not?"

The salesclerk let out a sigh. "Alright then I'll get a box. The total cost is 100 silver pieces."

"Alright here you go." Gourry handed the lady the money and she in return handed him his purchase. "Happy Solstice." Gourry walked around of the store very pleased with himself.

"That guy is nuts." The salesclerk muttered shaking her head.

...

Hours later Lina and company all met up in the town inn in front of the fireplace.

"Does everyone have their gifts?" Amelia asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright then everyone close your eyes and place your present over there." Amelia pointed to a spot of the floor. "And remember no peaking."

Everyone did as told and place their respective gifts on the floor.

"Okay everyone open your eyes."

Lina was the first to open her eyes and she squealed with delight at the sheer size the present with her name on it. "Yippe!"

Everyone grabbed their own respective present and began to unwrap them.

Lina finally tore through all the layers to reveal the piece of paper with the message that money was donated in her name.

"So Miss Lina do you like it?" Amelia asked her with notable pride in her voice.

Lina strained a smile. "Yes Amelia I love it. Thank you." She gritted her teeth.

"How did you know it was me that sent it?" Amelia squeaked.

Lina just rolled her eyes.

Xellos silently snickered as he watched Gourry open his present. 'I'm sure Gourry will just love the present I got him. Hee hee!'

Gourry pulled out the wax food grinning. "Yeah food!" He then proceeded to eat the said wax food.

Xellos grinned like a cashmere cat waiting for Gourry's disgusted reaction.

But Gourry didn't spit out the wax in disgust. He ate the whole thing and grinned. "That was great!" He beamed.

Xellos blinked in confusion. 'What?'

Sylphiel gasped when she opened her sadly wrapped present. "Oh my god!"

Amelia and Lina rushed over to see what Sylphiel was exclaiming about.

"It's cute, but where's its' eye?" Lina poked the bear where its' left eye should be.

"Miss Lina!" Amelia swatted her hand away. "That's disrespectful."

"It's a stuffed animal Amelia, not a person."

"I can't believe I got this bear! I saw it in one of the shops I was in. It looked all sad and lonely sitting there all by itself. I wanted to buy it for myself and I was going to come back and get it after I bought my solstice for my secret santa gift. But when I got back to the store it was gone! I was afraid that someone threw it out because it was broken." Sylphiel hugged the little bear with tears forming in her eyes. "This is the best gift ever! Oh… what's this?" It was then that she noticed the little silver heart pendant. "That is so pretty!"

Gourry grinned triumphantly. 'I knew she'd like it!'

"Hey Xellos what did you get?" Zelgadis asked suppressing a grin.

Xellos frowned at the chimera. He knew who was his secret santa and by the smug look on Zelgadis' face Xellos was sure there was something wrong with the gift. Carefully he opened the box.

A pink teddy bear with hearts on its' belly rose from the box and gave Xellos a big hug. "I love you!" The bear murmured happily.

"AHHHHH!" Xellos flung the cursed object away from him. But the bear persisted and started chasing Xellos around.

"Mister Xellos why are you running for? It just wants to hug you." Amelia tried to calm the monster but he was freaked out beyond all control.

Lina and Zelgadis however were rolling around the floor laughing.

"Really Mister Zelgadis, Miss Lina you shouldn't be laughing at poor Mister Xellos' misfortune." Amelia chided while finally opening her present. It was an old book on the morals and teachings of Sanly the Pacifist. "OH MY GOD! I've always wanted this book! Thank you whoever gave me this!" She hugged the gift with joy.

Sylphiel giggled. "Mister Zelgadis aren't you going to open yours?" She inquired.

Zelgadis stopped laughed and looked around. Everyone had opened their gifts except him. "Okay then." His present was the smallest of them all (before Lina had opened up hers that is). It wasn't wrapped in the most exciting of paper but it was wrapped neatly. Under the paper was an old velvet box that contained a small red amulet. A small piece of paper had been slipped in that read 'Wear for good luck.' Zelgadis shrugged and put it on. Immediately he was washed with a strange feeling that charged him from head to toe. His gaze immediately snapped to Lina whom was looking at him with curiosity.

"You like it?"

"I love it. But not as much as I love you Lina Inverse." Zelgadis stated very calmly taking her hand.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Marry me?" He asked with hearts in his eyes.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Lina screeched snapping her hand away blushing bright red like a tomato.

...

The salesclerk from the magic shop chuckled thinking about the customers he had that day as he closed shop. 'Well that red head must have given that guy that amulet by now. Maybe I should have told her it was cursed with a love spell? Nah. Oh well that doesn't matter. Though it should spice up their lives a bit.' He laughed evilly.

_* Carebears and Love-a-Lot Bear are trademarks of American Greetings Corporation. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: This is RSBI's New Years fic for 2004/2005. Back when I originally wrote Secret Santa it was just supposed to be a one part fic. But after I posted it I realized that it should have a second part to it. Thus the reason why this part came to be. It was a mad dash to get this one written in time and as you can see it's considerably longer than the first part. I did do minor edits, but otherwise it's the same. _

_Also on my Gourry/Sylphiel shrine: relm . bravepages . com_

**Secret Santa**

Part Two, New Year's Curse

By Relm

Lina tried in horror to get away from the over affectionate chimera as he tried to hug the petite sorceress. "What the hell is going on here? Xellos what did you do?" Lina screamed.

"He didn't do anything my love. For once in my life I feel free to express my feelings for you." Zelgadis insisted catching her in a death grip and pulling her close. "Is that so hard to believe?" He tried to get closer to give her a kiss.

"YES!" Lina punched him away hurting her hand in the process.

"Miss Lina it wasn't my fault this time." Xellos confessed pushing his 'present' away with a stick. The little bear wouldn't let up it wanted to hug Xellos and wasn't going to stop until it got what it wanted.

"What do you mean it's not your fault? It's always your fault! Why the only thing he did was put on the amulet and- it's the amulet! Zel take off the amulet!" Lina demanded.

"Why? You gave that to me. I want to wear it forever." Zelgadis clutched the little amulet tightly with his hand.

"You think the amulet is cursed Miss Lina?" Sylphiel asked curiously.

"I know it is! Take it off now Zel! Please?" Lina pleaded with him.

"Alright then only because you asked nicely." Zelgadis did as he was told and took off the amulet.

"Well?"

Zelgadis shrugged. "Nope sorry don't feel any different." He tried to get close to Lina but she moved out of the way.

"Damnit!" Lina cursed.

Amelia sat clutching her book tightly. She knew everything that was going on around her she just chose to pretend it wasn't happening. 'Mister Zelgadis can't love Miss Lina! He can't!' She kept saying in her head over and over.

"I don't know why you're so upset. You're the one that has always wanted me to open up to you, and that's exactly what I'm doing. And you didn't answer my question." Zelgadis smiled smugly.

"What question?" Lina snapped.

"I asked you to marry me. That's okay don't answer it right away I want you to think about it."

Lina paled and then blushed again. "It has to be the amulet. There has to be some weird curse or something on it. I'm going straight to the magic shop keeper right this instant!" Lina went to march over to the door when Zelgadis grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What are you doing?" She screeched yanking her arm free.

"Now Lina it's pretty late, I doubt the store will still be open. Why don't you go see him tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Are you crazy? What if this curse becomes permanent if we don't do something soon? Do you want to be cursed into loving me the rest of your life?" Lina threw her arms up in the air in exasperation.

"It doesn't sound like a bad thing." Zelgadis flashed her another grin.

"Oh shut up!" Lina snapped red in the face once again. "You're cursed and not being yourself."

"I'm tired of being that person. I'm tired of being lonely. I want to be with you."

Lina violent shook her head. "I don't care if that shopkeeper has closed his shop I'm going to find him and demand some answers!" Lina announced and sped off out of the inn.

"When she's determined she doesn't let anything stop her." Zelgadis observed in a dreamy voice while follow after her.

"Mister Zelgadis where are you going?"

"To follow Lina. I wouldn't want her to get in trouble."

"I love you!" The bear finally got its paws into Xellos was giving him a big 'bear' hug.

"AHHH! GET IT OFF ME!" Xellos ran around the room screaming with the bear holding onto his back.

Gourry looked around confused. "I'm a little lost. What's going on?" He asked Sylphiel while looking at a disturbed Amelia mumbling under her breath and a screaming Xellos with a pink bear attached to his back.

"I don't know Gourry-dear. I just don't know."

...

Lina grumbled stomping her way down the street. At some point in the evening it had started snowing making the ground slippery and wet. And with Lina moving at such a hurried pace she started to slip. She fell backwards only to be scooped out by a person behind her. "Thank you very much…" She started to say when she noticed whom caught her.

"You're very welcome my dear." Zelgadis held onto her.

"You can let me go now."

"I know I should but for some reason I just don't want to."

Lina glared at him.

"Alright then." He helped her to her feet and let go. "I'm sorry with the way I acted in the inn."

"You are?" Lina squeaked in surprise. 'Maybe the curse is gone!' She thought hopefully.

"Yeah I shouldn't have embarrassed you like that. I should have waited till we were both alone before declaring my love and hanging all over you like that. I'm sorry I'll try to tone it down in front of the others."

Lina shook with rage and embarrassment. "You are driving me crazy!"

"And you drive me crazy too Lina." He grinned.

"Stop changing everything I say into something… else! You don't love me!"

"But I do."

"NO you DON'T! It's just that amulet's doing, you don't love me in fact I don't think you love anyone at all!" Lina yelled out very loudly.

People in nearby houses poked their heads out of their windows. "Hey shut up lady!"

"Lina I do love someone, that's you. And if it's the amulet's doing then why is it still working even though I took it off?" Zelgadis rationalized.

"I don't know! That's what I'm going to find out! There!" Lina pointed. "That's the shop I bought your present at!"

Zelgadis frowned. "Lina honey it's closed."

Lina grumbled. "I know that! But maybe he's still there."

"This late? He's probably gone home to be with his family by now."

"Maybe he's one of those shopkeepers whom lives above his shop. I have try okay!" Lina went off to the door and started pounding. "Hello is there anyone there?"

There was no answer from the small building.

That didn't stop Lina. She continued to pound on the door even though many people around were complaining.

"Quit it lady! We're trying to enjoy our evening!"

"Yeah!"

"Do you think I care?" Lina yelled back at them.

The magic shopkeeper poked his head out from a window above the shop and looked down. "Oh hello again." He greeted Lina cheerily knowing very well that she wasn't happy.

"I want to talk to you about that amulet you sold me!"

"I'm sorry no returns until the new year." He went to go back into his home.

"I'm not returning it right now. You get down here right now or I'll fireball your shop right this minute!" Lina threatened.

The shopkeeper paled. "No please don't! I'll be down in a moment." He rushed downstairs and unlocked the door for them. "Please do come in." He ushered them both in. "So what can I do for you?" He asked nervously.

"What the heck were you thinking when you sold me a so called good luck amulet when it's cursed?" She screamed at him grabbing him by the collar.

"Ah I take it he's in love with you now huh?" He answered with a sheepish smile.

"WHAT? YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?" Lina screeched.

"Come now sweetie you shouldn't yell at him so much. You'll give him a heart attack. And you sure won't get any answers from him." Zelgadis put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a pat.

"Don't you start with me." Lina snapped at her new 'fiancé'. "Answer my damn question!"

"Yes I did know that it could curse a person with a love spell. Making the receiver fall in love with the sender but I didn't know it would work. You know how those old charms work, half the time they're fakes." The shopkeeper explained.

"Fake or not why would you sell me it if you knew that?"

"Well when you told me it was for him I remembered when he came into the store earlier. I figured a lonely guy like him would benefit from being in love."

Zelgadis nodded. "You're right and thank you very much for doing so." He shook the shopkeeper's hand.

"Zel don't thank him!" Lina swatted his hand away. "Okay fine he's cursed, how do we cure him?"

"I don't know." The shopkeeper answered honestly.

"What? You don't know? What kind of ethics do you run your shop by?"

"What you're not happy with the situation? You've got a guy who's in love with you and from your reputation Miss Inverse that's not something you have too often." The shopkeeper chided.

"You know who I am?"

"A pushy petite redhead sorceress whom is very loud and demanding, yeah I knew who you were when you came in the door. People had been talking about you before you came into town. Rumour has it you were searching for some treasure just outside of town."

"Yeah well that turned out to be a fake. But just because I'm Lina Inverse doesn't mean that I need to put a spell on someone to get them to get them to fall in love with me!" Lina cracked her knuckles in annoyance.

"Eeep! Yeah I'm sure you don't have to. But your chimera friend kinda needed it. But I didn't even think it was going to work. I knew the good luck part of it would but not the love spell."

"So you just got me to buy the amulet knowing this might happen and we have no way to reverse it." Lina said more to herself then to the shopkeeper.

"I'm afraid so. Very sorry about that. But the town librarian is a very resourceful man he'd probably be able to help you." The shopkeeper suggested.

"Alright then we'll go right now." Lina went to leave.

"I wouldn't. He's not in town at the moment."

"What?"

"Yeah he's away for the holidays."

"When is he going to come back?"

"I don't know. But I think he posted when he's coming back on the door of his library."

"Alright thanks." Lina went to leave right away.

"Happy Solstice." Zelgadis waved as Lina dragged him out of the shop.

"Happy Solstice." The shopkeeper muttered. "Looks like I'd better do some research. If she doesn't find a cure she'll surely come back and I know she won't be happy. Though he sure seemed happy though. Too bad she can't be happy with it too." He sighed and went to get his inventory book. "Now when did I get that amulet…?"

...

Lina stomped her way through the snow in a very bad mood.

Zelgadis on the other hand was in a delightful mood. He was happy and in company with the woman he loved. Sure she was in a bad mood and the feeling of love he had for her wasn't real but that didn't matter that much to Zelgadis. For the first time in a long time he was really happy and pleased with himself. "Has anyone told you that's you're adorable when you scowl?" Zelgadis took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"No, and stop it." Lina freed her hand and looked away from him.

"What showing affection? Why that's what you do when you're in love."

"You're not in love Zel; it's just a stupid love spell." Lina muttered.

"You could be right or you could be wrong but I still want to enjoy the feeling while I can before you rob it from me." Zelgadis sighed.

"Rob it from you? Gee you make me sound so bad. Besides you're going to be embarrassed with yourself once we get you cured." Lina insisted.

"You talk like you're trying to convince yourself as well as me." Zelgadis stated smugly.

Lina ignored him and continue to focus on the nearby library. The building wasn't massive, but considering the size of the town it was a fairly large library. Lina stormed up to the door and read the note that had been tacked on the door. "WHAT?" Lina screamed. "It's not going to open for three more days?"

...

"Gee Miss Lina and Mister Zelgadis have sure been gone a long time." Sylphiel observed taking a sip of her hot fruit cider.

"Damn that chimera!" Xellos cursed as he still struggled to get the care-bear off his back. It didn't matter what he did the little bear refused to let go. He even tried teleporting, but that didn't affect the stuffed animal.

"Yeah." Gourry agreed with Sylphiel.

"Hmmm… it seems that Mister Xellos knows Mister Zelgadis got him the care-bear. I'm assuming Amelia got Miss Lina that paper saying money was donated in her name. Miss Lina got Mister Zelgadis that amulet and I got that book for Amelia. So who got me this?" She wondered giving the her little bear a hug.

"Oh I did." Gourry grinned very proud of himself.

"You did?" Sylphiel blushed.

"You did like it right?"

Sylphiel nodded. "I'm going to see if I can repair his eye tomorrow. Thank you very much for getting me the bear Gourry-dear."

"You're welcome. The saleslady thought I was nuts for wanting to buy it for you. So she tried to get me to get the locket instead."

"And you decided to get both? Gourry-dear you must have spent a lot of money! You didn't have to."

"It was for you so it was worth it."

Sylphiel blushed. "Um… Gourry-dear there's something I want to tell you. I-" Sylphiel started to say when Lina and Zelgadis came bursting back into the inn.

"I hate Solstice!" Lina announced out loud pointing a finger up in the air. It was obvious that she was ticked off.

"What happened?"

"The shopkeeper knew there was a love spell curse on the amulet but doesn't know how to cure it. The librarian of the town might know how to help us but he left town on vacation and isn't going to be back for three days. So I'm stuck dealing with him till then." Lina muttered pointing at the chimera attached to her arm.

"Miss Lina you talk like it's a curse to you have Mister Zelgadis in love with you!" Amelia protested envious of the situation.

"It is a curse! This isn't him! This is some love drugged crazed version of Zel."

Zelgadis grinned in though. "So you'd be fine with me being in love with you if I acted more like I usually do?"

"Yes-er-no- shut up! I don't like anyone having magic induced obsessions with me. It's creepy." Lina argued. That wasn't the only reason but she wasn't going to say it out loud. "Anyway I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Lina went and marched up the inn stairs.

Zelgadis stalked up the stairs behind Lina trying to be as quiet and unnoticed as possible. But then suddenly detoured back down the stairs.

"It's getting late I think I'm going to bed too." Gourry yawned. "Goodnight."

"Good…night." Sylphiel muttered. Lina's grand entrance had interrupted what might have been a very meaningful conversation with Gourry. 'Oh well there's always tomorrow.'

...

Lina went into her room and straight for her bathroom. She pulled a hair brush from her cloak and started to brush her hair out. It had knotted it up since going out in the snow and it was a big mess. Which was just the icing on the cake. She had been roped into a stupid gift giving thing that she didn't want to participate in and ended up with a gift that wasn't even good. Not to mention the fact that her gift to Zelgadis had cursed him into falling in love with her.

'God how embarrassing! Zel sure is going to kick himself once he's cured of the love curse.' She thought brushing her hair slowly. 'I'm surprised Amelia didn't try to kill me.' She had to grin at that thought. 'I bet she'd love to trade places with me. She didn't seem happy with me about my dislike of the situation. But that's not Zel. If this was normal Zel truly in love with me then that would be differ-' Lina stomped on that thought before she could finish thinking it. For the millionth time that day she blushed. 'Don't you start thinking about stuff like that.' Lina chided to her reflection in the mirror. 'You don't like him, he's a cold uncaring jerk.' She sighed. "Well maybe not a jerk, but he's not the kind of person I'd date. Because no one dates me… Damn stupid shopkeeper has got me thinking so lowly of myself." She muttered. The conversation she had with the shopkeeper played through her head. "I could get someone to love me without magic. Couldn't I?" Hallas' face came to mind. "Yeah I could." She finally decided tying up her hair with a ribbon and changing into her pyjamas.

A cold chill breezed by Lina as she went to her bed. "Burrr! It's cold in here. Stupid snow! Stupid Snoland!" She muttered getting under the covers. She tried to get herself warm but it was hard considering how cold it was and how thin the blankets were. But despite that sleep started to fog over Lina's mind as she drifted closer and closer to dreamland.

An arm draped over Lina pulling her close.

Lina murmured happily at the warm contact that seemed to envelope her. The rational part of her screamed that she should be alone in the bed but she was too tried to listen. That was until felt a pair of lips kiss the back of her neck. "AHHHH!" She screamed jumping out of the bed.

Zelgadis looked up from the bed with a sheepish grin. "Hi honey."

"You scared the crap out of me! What the heck are you doing in my room? And my bed?" Lina yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"Well I know how cold you get so I figured I'd warm you up so you can sleep comfortably. I didn't mean to startle you. But you did seem to enjoy it." He flashed her cat like grin.

"I was too sleepy to notice! Now get out of my bed!" Lina ordered.

"But Lina you'll be cold."

"You'll be a lot colder in a few moments if you don't get out of my bed because I'll throw you outside!" She pointed to the door.

"Whatever you say darling." Zelgadis got out of the bed taking a pillow with him. He put it down on the floor and proceeded to make himself comfortable.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get comfortable."

"You're not sleeping on the floor in my room! Go to your room!"

"I can't Lina."

"And why is that?"

"I told the inn keeper to give away my room. It's gone."

Lina's eyes went wide. "Why would you do that for?"

"So that I'd have an excuse to stay the night. And believe me Lina you're not going to get me to move even if you want me to. I'm staying put even if I have to sleep on the floor." Zelgadis announced.

"Gourry's room is just down the hall."

"I'd still be sleeping on the floor and he snores. But don't worry about me I'll be quiet as a mouse. You won't even know I'm here." Zelgadis grinned pulling his cape tighter around him.

"Alright fine whatever. I'm too tired to argue with you. Goodnight." Lina got back in her bed and tried to get comfortable. She was tired but this time sleep seemed to elude her. She was too awake to fall right to sleep.

Fifteen minutes pasted by and Lina still wasn't asleep. She looked down on the floor and noticed that Zelgadis was rolled up into a ball. It was obvious that he was cold even with his stone skin. "Zel you can't sleep on the floor. You'll get sick." Lina said quietly.

"Is that an invitation to join you?" Zelgadis rolled over to get a look at her.

"Fine, but no touching. You stay on your side of the bed I'll stay on mine." Lina huffed red in the face.

Zelgadis wasted no time jumping back into bed. "Goodnight Lina." He said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Goodnight Zel."

...

The next morning Lina felt the rays of sunshine pour onto her face waking her. "Ugg… stupid sun go away…" She mumbled to herself burying her head into the soft warm bed. A bed that rose and fell slightly at repeated intervolves. Lina lifted her head and noticed what she was sleeping on. It wasn't the bed, it was a person. And that person had their arms wrapped tightly around her in a secure embrace. "What the hell are you doing?" Lina screamed hitting Zelgadis hurting her hand yet again.

"I was sleeping. Why are you hitting me?" He mumbled rubbing the new tender spot on his shoulder.

"I told you last night no touching!"

"I didn't intentional embrace you, you must have done it."

"WHAT?" Lina exclaimed.

"Am I on your side of the bed? No I'm on my side and so were you. You must have come over to me to keep warm in your sleep. Not that I mind too much. Best sleep I've had in months." Zelgadis announced.

Lina mumbled something incoherently. She didn't want to admit it but she also slept surprising well the previous night. "No one hears about this okay Zel?" Lina ordered him.

"I won't I promise."

"What are you two doing in bed together?" Someone screeched.

Lina and Zelgadis both snapped their heads to look at the person now in the doorway. It was Amelia that had screeched and she wasn't alone. Sylphiel, Gourry and Xellos (with love-a-lot bear still attached to his back) also stood with Amelia in the doorway.

"What don't you know how to knock?" Lina snapped red in the face from anger and embarrassment.

"We heard yelling! I can't believe you'd take advantage of poor Mister Zelgadis like this Miss Lina! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Amelia preached in a condescending voice. "Mister Zelgadis isn't even in control of his emotions!"

Lina shook her head. "This isn't my fault and I am NOT taking advantage of him! This is his fault!" Lina insisted.

"She's right you know." Zelgadis admitted.

"And she's got him lying for her too!" Xellos tisked. "Why Miss Lina I must say I am shocked."

Lina didn't say anything she just glared.

"Perhaps we should leave them alone for the time being." Sylphiel suggested nervously laughing.

"Yeah get out of here!" Lina ordered pointing to the door.

Everyone grumbled and did as told.

"Now that we're alone…" Zelgadis started to say when Lina started shoving him out too.

"You get out too!"

"Lina you're hurting my feelings." He purred.

"I'll be hurting more than that if you don't stop being so difficult. Now go." She gave him one last shove pushing him out into the hallway. "And go talk to the inn keeper and get your room back." She slammed the door on him.

Zelgadis debated if he should do as he is told. He didn't want to get another room but he knew Lina would be real cross with him if he didn't. 'My lady's wish is my command.'

...

Three days had passed by and Lina was getting crazier and crazier. Zelgadis was being ever so persistent and it didn't matter what Lina did he always managed to appear right by her side. He was like a shadow that didn't go away. Lina wasn't used to this kind of attention.

Lina got up stretching from her bed and immediately wish she hadn't. The cold nipped at her as soon as her feet made contact with the hardwood floors. She had been sleeping with several layers of blankets but it was still freezing cold in her room. A part of her wished she hadn't made Zelgadis get another room. Lina scrunched up her nose at that thought. Though she did look down at the floor to see if he tried to sleep on her floor again. 'Oh well should be able to cure Zel today, or at least work towards it.' She got up got ready for the day and went down stairs.

The old wood stairs made loud creaking noises as Lina descended them letting anyone in the area know that she was coming. But Lina received no reaction. She had expected Zelgadis to popup with some sort of innuendo or proposition. But he didn't. She didn't see Zelgadis anywhere.

Lina breathed a sigh of relief quickening her pace to the inn restaurant. She was hungry and didn't want any delays in getting her morning meal.

The restaurant wasn't that crowed so it was easy to pick out Amelia, Gourry and Sylphiel's table in the crowd. It was the biggest table with the most food covering it. And Gourry was eating at abnormal speeds. Well abnormal for most people.

"Oooh! That looks good!" Lina sat herself down and started to eat not even bothering to say hello to anyone.

"Hey!" Gourry protested at Lina stealing his breakfast.

Sylphiel sweatdropped and flagged down their waitress. "Could we get the same thing he's having for her?" She requested.

The waitress paled but walked back to tell the kitchen staff in a daze.

"You'd think they would be used to this by now." Amelia commented attentively munching on a muffin.

"Where's Zelgadis?" Lina asked in between mouthfuls.

"He ate already. He's at the library." Sylphiel answered.

Lina stopped and stared. "He already left? And without me?"

"Maybe the curse wasn't long term. Maybe the love curse is gone." Amelia said hopefully.

Lina chewed on her bottom lip in thought. "You could be right. The first thing real Zel would do would be to check the town library for chimera cure possibilities." She knew that she should be happy about this but part of her was getting used to all the attention as annoying as it was. If he truly was rid of that stupid love curse then he could go back to being normal cold Zelgadis. 'I'll go check up on him after breakfast.' She declared taking a big bite out of a piece of toast.

...

Hours later Lina braved the cold outside with Amelia, Gourry and Sylphiel in tow. The weather seemed to be at its' worst with flurries of white snow falling down to the ground a fast steady pace. And the ground had already accumulated a hefty amount of snow making walking very difficult. But that didn't stop Lina from her trek. She was determined to get to the library and get there as soon as possible.

"Wow it sure is bad out here!" Sylphiel commented shivering. Her coat wasn't the best for the weather and the occasional chill permeated her clothing.

"How far is the library?" Amelia whined also not enjoying the freezing cold temperatures.

"It's just over there!" Lina pointed to the library.

The note on the door was gone and was replaced with a simple 'Open' sign. "Well he's back for sure."

The library was soothingly warm and smelled of old books and wood. There was roaring fireplace off in a study area that seemed to the main source of heat for the building.

"Hello there." An elderly man with grey hair and large glasses greeted them. "I take it you must be Lina Inverse and her companions." He took Lina's hand and shook it. "I'm Grant Winth." He introduced himself.

"Have you seen a friend of ours? He was supposed to come here. He's a little taller than me wearing light grey clothing and-" Lina started to explain.

"Is a chimera?" Mister Winth finished off. "Why yes he's in the main book room. Follow me." He led them to the biggest room in the library. It was stocked with several shelves of books and a big long table with stacked with more books.

Zelgadis sat at one end of the table reading quite contently.

"Mister Zelgadis here was telling me about the two curses he's affiliated with."

"Two?" Lina had to ask.

"Yes his chimera curse and the love one brought on by the amulet you gave him as a solstice present. May I see the amulet?" Mister Winth asked.

Lina looked at him blankly for a moment. But then she remembered that she had made Zelgadis take off the amulet and she stored it in her cloak. "Ah right." She fished through that mysterious dimensional pocket in her cloak that all sorcerers seemed to have and pulled out the amulet. She handed the small jewelled piece of jewellery carefully to the librarian.

Mister Winth took a good look at the amulet hummed and hawing in deep thought. "It's exactly as Mister Zelgadis had described it would be. Sad to say though there have been a lot of cases of love cursed amulets that look very similar to this one. Pin pointing the right story with the right item is going to be a toughie. It's a good thing I've got so many books on cursed items; at least we have lots of material to work with."

"Which books?"

"Why these ones." Mister Winth pointed to the books on the table.

"All those?"

Mister Winth nodded.

"Oh well better get started then." Lina let out a sigh. She took a seat and grabbed a nearby book.

...

_Hours later…_

Lina rubbed her eyes trying to make sense of the gibberish in front of her. 'I'm too tried to do this now.' She looked around the room at the other people researching.

Gourry seemed to be napping on a book that or he had a very inventive means of reading. Sylphiel was sitting next to him reading a book very intently. Amelia was with Mister Winth in another room looking through some other books in storage. Then Lina's eyes fell on the last person in the room, Zelgadis. He was sitting in the exact same position as when she first came in the room doing the exact same thing. He hadn't looked up at all through the whole time.

Lina frowned and got up from her chair and sat down next to Zelgadis. "Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi." He turned another page but didn't look up.

"You left early today."

"Yup."

"I was surprised I didn't get a visit from you."

"Oh really?" There was no change in the tone of his voice and his eyes remained glued to the book he was reading.

"Is the amulet's curse gone?"

"No I still have it."

Lina frowned in confusion. "Then why are you ignoring me? You've been my human shadow nonstop for the past few days and now you can't even look up to talk to me."

Zelgadis put the book down and looked her straight in the eye. "I thought this is what you wanted. You wanted space so that's what I gave you. You know I was acting like the old me."

"Oh." Was all Lina could say.

"It bothered you didn't it?" He grinned.

"No. Why would it bother me?" She asked looking away.

"Because you've gotten used to having me around." He retorted smugly.

Lina rolled her eyes. "No that's not the case Zel. I was only asking because I was hoping the curse was gone." Lina insisted.

"Yeah sure, I believe you. But don't worry I won't ignore you anymore."

"I'm fine with being ignored. Ignore away." Lina retreated back to her chair.

"I think I found it!" Mister Winth announced coming back into the room with Amelia holding a very tattered book in hand. "This book details the amulet to a perfect T. Thought I am amazed James got a hold of this amulet. It's an ancient and very rare relic."

"James?" Sylphiel prompted.

"_The Mystic Realm_ magic shop owner. The guy who sold Miss Lina the amulet."

"Oh."

"So what can you tell us about the amulet?"

"Well James did have it right about the amulet being a luck charm. But it has a deeper history then that. Centuries ago a powerful sorceress gave an unlucky man that she loved a luck charmed amulet to help him turn his luck around. And the amulet worked well, the man's luck changed dramatically. So much so that he met a wonderful woman that he fell in love with. This made the sorceress very jealous so she decided to curse the amulet to make the man fall in love with her and the woman he loved to hate him. But it backfired because at this point the man had already given the amulet away as a present to the woman he fell in love with. It made the woman fall hopelessly in love with him and made him hate the sorceress. This made the sorceress very mad and she tried to break the love spell on the amulet but only succeeded to break one part of the curse. The man stopped hating the sorceress but his lady love still loved him. The rest of the story is garbled but from what I can gather it's been cursed since then making the receiver of the amulet fall in love with the giver regardless of the gender of both parties."

"Okay that's fine but how do we get rid of the curse?"

"That's where we have a problem I'm afraid." He readjusted his glasses looking at the book more closely. "You see the book I have here is very old and badly damaged. I'm missing the passages about how to release the curse."

"What? So we know nothing?" Lina exclaimed.

"I do know that ending the curse has to do with the coming of the New Year."

"That's just a few days away!"

"Don't worry! I know what I'm looking for now. I should be able to find a solution in time." Mister Winth insisted optimistically.

...

_Three days later…_

"He'll find a solution in time he says. No problem he says. We have less than a day and we don't have anything!" Lina exclaimed in frustration throwing a book down.

"That's not true Miss Lina. Mister Winth did find out that if we don't resolve this curse before the dawning of the New Year that Mister Zelgadis will be in love with you forever." Sylphiel corrected her.

Lina glared at Sylphiel. "Nothing useful." She snapped.

"True."

Lina rolled her eyes.

"Miss Lina do you think we should take part in the town's New Year celebration? That is if we get this curse lifted in time?"

Lina frowned. "I personally don't care. The only thing I'm concerned with fixing this mess." She sighed opening another book and started reading. A few moments later she threw this book as well. "GAH! I already read that one! Oh this is driving me crazy!"

"Well could be worse, you could be Amelia right this minute." Sylphiel stated pointing at Amelia in the corner.

Amelia's eyes were bloodshot and dark with big bags hanging under them. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks and were hands were shaking from all the coffee she had thrown into her system. She was so tensed and concentrated on what she was doing she didn't hear or see anything around here.

"Yeah I suppose. But she's working at least. Sorry I can't say that much about the guys."

Gourry was taking a nap and Zelgadis… well they didn't know where he went. Last they saw of his he was walking outside in the snow and in deep though.

"I don't think having Mister Zelgadis wondering around like this is good for us if we find the cure to the curse."

Lina rolled her eyes in agreement. "Yes cursed or not this is still Zelgadis we're talking about. Wandering off is his favourite pastime."

"Eureka I've got it!" Mister Winth screamed from the other room.

Lina, Sylphiel and Amelia came rushing into the room to see what Mister Winth had found.

"What is it? Did you find the cure?" Lina asked eagerly.

"Yes I believe I have!" He announced. "James sent over some books from his shop that he thought might help. He had another copy of that book I have where I first found out the information of the amulet."

"That's nice but what's the cure?" Lina grabbed him by the collar.

"Ah yes sorry. Getting carried away. The cure is very simple and easy to do. All you need to do is kiss Mister Zelgadis before the clock chimes midnight and the New Year begins."

Lina went white as a sheet then bright red. "I have to what?"

"Kiss him, on the lips. That's it; the cure is as simple as that."

Lina started to silently swear. "Damn him! And he wandered off too! Grrrr…"

"As long as you find him before midnight you should be fine."

"It's 10:32pm! I have to find him in less than two hours?"

"Well then you'd better start looking."

Lina rolled her eyes.

"That's kinda funny though. He's wanted to kiss you all week and if you had just given in the curse would have been lifted." Gourry commented appearing out of nowhere.

Lina glared at Gourry, punched in and then went out the door.

"Gee why is she in such a bad mood for?" Gourry mumbled gently rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

...

Outside the library the bitter cold of the night nearly froze Lina in her tracks. Each day it was getting colder and since it was so late at night it was really col. But that didn't stop people from standing outside in the snow taking part in winter festivities. Everyone in town was ready to celebrate the New Year. In normal circumstances Lina would have joined in and free loaded as much food as she could possibly eat but now was not a time to goof off. She was a woman on a mission.

'Why the heck did I let him leave for?' She cursed in her mind pushing past the many people in the streets. She didn't know where to look first and ironically enough in Snoland everyone wore white on the dawning of the New Year. "This is like looking for a needle in a haystack! Hey you!" Lina pulled a townsperson aside. "Have you seen a man wearing a grey tunic, grey pants, hood and cape around here recently?"

The man scoffed with laughter. "Besides everyone around you right now? Why no of course not."

"His face is mostly covered by his hood and a face mask he wears. He's a chimera."

The man stopped laughing and thought very hard for a moment. "I did see someone but he wasn't covering his face. Strange fellow with skin that seemed to be made of stone and metallic wire hair."

"That's him! Where did you see him go?"

"He was going into that magic shop down there." The man pointed to the shop Lina had bought the amulet from.

"Thanks." Lina rushed off again pushing many people in efforts to get to her destination quicker.

"Well hello again Miss Lina." James greeted the snow plastered Lina.

"Where's Zel?" She huffed trying to adjust to the sudden temperature change.

"Left about a half hour ago. He said he was going to get something to eat before heading out to the town square to ring in the New Year."

"Damn that chimera!" Lina stormed out of the shop and back to the street.

"And here I thought he wasn't serious about sabotaging Miss Lina's efforts to cure him. Oh my." James shook his head.

...

Lina checked everyplace she could that served food to find Zelgadis but the people at the places she went hadn't seen someone that matched his description.

'Damn I'm running out of time!' She looked up at the big clock near the center of the town and noticed just how late it was. 'Only seven minutes? I'll never find him in time!' "RAY WING!" Lina casted on herself and flew to the town square. People ohhed and ahhed Lina's flight through the snow dusted skies. She didn't care that much for the attention; she just wanted to find Zelgadis.

In the town square Zelgadis took off his hood and let some of the snowflakes fall on his face. He didn't care that people could see him, but then it didn't matter most weren't even looking at him to begin with. 'Hey? Isn't that Lina up there?'

Lina looked down and saw Zelgadis looking up at her. She landed quickly running to him.

11:59 pm.

Zelgadis looked at her with curiosity but made no efforts to run to her.

Lina's breath was gone as she ran into Zelgadis' arms. Before he could say anything to her, Lina pulled Zelgadis into a kiss.

Zelgadis confused by this action but still in the thrall of the love curse wrapped his arms around her tightly and deepened the kiss more than Lina originally intended. Neither of them was aware of everyone in the town square cheering the New Year.

When they finally broke Lina dared looked up at the big clock.

12:02 am.

'Damn did I make it in time?' She looked over at Zelgadis and was completely shocked. There was no chimera standing before her, but a human man with bluish lavender hair and deep blue eyes. "Oh my god Zel!"

"Hey I didn't kiss you, you kissed me." Zelgadis stated defensively crossing his arms with a blush staining his cheeks.

"What?" She was confused.

"You heard me, you kissed me not the other way around so you can't go and fireball me or anything."

"You're free of the love curse aren't you?' Lina finally realized what was going on.

"Love curse? What are you talking about? And what am I doing out here in the snow? It's so cold out here that my hands are turning blue!" He muttered trying to rub some warmth back into his hands. "My hands are normally blue…" It finally dawned on him. "I'm cured? I'M NOT A CHIMERA ANYMORE!" He cheered sweeping Lina up in his arms in excitement. He spun her around for a bit till he realized just what he was doing and quickly put her down. "What happened? Seriously the last thing I clearly remember was opening up that solstice present."

Lina sighed with her face still red. "Come with me, I'll explain the whole thing."

...

"So I've been following you around like a love sick puppy for the past week?" Zelgadis asked Lina in disbelief looking at the amulet he was wearing. Since the curse had been broken it was back to being a normal luck charm.

"Yes you have. And you didn't want to get cured from the love curse." Lina answered. Throughout this whole explanation her face was permanently stained red with a blush that threatened never to go away.

"I didn't. Okay… How did I end up being cured from my chimera condition?"

"I'll explain that one." Mister Winth interjected. "The amulet that was given to you is no ordinary luck charm; it's a very powerful one. And even though you weren't wearing it at the time you were still receiving the luck from it."

"So luck is the reason I was cured?"

"Basically. It could have been the act, the timing, the place, the weather conditions, the person or many other different factors that went into cure your condition. Whatever the requirements were you by luck had all those when Miss Lina kissed you. You can try and figure out exactly what it was but I'm sure you'd just make your head hurt."

Zelgadis nodded drinking a glass of hot fruit cider. "Well this my best solstice by far."

Lina rolled her eyes. "For you maybe."

"Oh yeah how did Xellos like my present? I remember the initial screaming and I remember laughing but that's it."

Lina chuckled at that. "Yeah last I saw the bear was still with him, it was attached to his back and he couldn't get it off. And he wasn't too happy about that."

Zelgadis roared with laughter. "To think I hated the fact that I picked his name too! That's great. What a lovely solstice."

...

Hours went by and it was time to leave the library to head back to the inn and to their rooms to turn in for the night.

Zelgadis tried to huddle for warmth in the blankets on his bed but he was freezing. He didn't have proper clothing for the weather because as a chimera he didn't feel the cold as much and it was really cold in his room. 'I may be cold but at least I'm human again.' He thought chattering his teeth. He tried to sleep despite the cold but a strange image came to mind as he closed his eyes. It was of him in bed with Lina.

Immediately Zelgadis sat up as the gates of memory flooded him with images of the past week that only until now he didn't remember. He turned bright red remembering all the things he said and did while cursed. He also remembered that Lina took all the extra blankets the inn had left. 'It's not like I can go and slip into bed with her. Guess I'll have to tough it out.' He thought closing his eyes.

_CRACK!_

Zelgadis looked over to where the sound came from. The window had cracked and was close to falling into pieces. 'Not very good workmanship.' He went over to the window and without warning it broke. Cold wind and snow started to rapidly blow into the room chilling Zelgadis instantly. 'Great isn't this fun?'

...

Lina was trying to sleep when she heard a knock on her door. "Who the hell is it? I'm trying to sleep!" She whined.

"Lina it's me open up please." Zelgadis asked from the other side of the door.

Lina raised an eyebrow at this unexpected visit. "Okay hold on." She opened the door to find Zelgadis standing in the hall with blankets and pillows in hand. "What do you want?"

"Can I sleep on your floor?"

Lina's eyes went wide. "The curse didn't come back did it?"

"No. And I'm not trying to get into bed with you… like before. The window broke in my room and I'm not used to the cold. So can I or can't I?"

"Okay." She let him in.

He set his bedding stuff on the floor in the exact same spot he had been trying to sleep in days earlier.

Lina threw him another blanket. "Here you're probably going to need this."

"Thanks." Zelgadis tried to get himself comfortable on the hardwood floor but that was no easy task. As a chimera he had no problems sleeping on the ground. But he wasn't a chimera anymore, and the hard floor was harsh on Zelgadis' body.

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Lina snapped at him. He wasn't making a lot of noise but it was still annoying enough to keep her awake.

"Well the floor is hard. I can't get comfortable."

"Since you're human right?"

Zelgadis nodded.

A lapse of silence fell over them as both tried to sleep. But neither was successful.

Zelgadis tried several things like sleeping on some of the blankets, but that was too cold. He also tried to sleep on the pillows but they weren't long enough. It got to the point where he looked at the bed wishing he could hop it. 'I can't ask her though. After the past week that would be bad.'

Lina herself was thinking the same thing. "Okay you know what this isn't working. So you have two options here. Either you go someplace else to sleep or we share the bed."

Zelgadis blushed. "I don't think that would be a good idea. Especially if we get caught again like last time."

"Yeah I know, hey! You remember that?" Lina exclaimed.

"It's all come back to me. Every embarrassing detail of it."

"See! I told you you'd regret how you acted! So there!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well it wasn't all bad though." Zelgadis mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing important."

"So are you going to join me or what?"

Zelgadis gave her a sidewise glance. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Well as long as you stay to your side of the bed this time."

"If I remember correctly it was you that couldn't stay on your side." Zelgadis pointed out.

"You wanna leave or do you want to stay?"

"Okay."

...

The next morning Grant Winth hummed as he walked to the resident magic shop with books in hand. The doorbell chimed as he walked into the old shop.

"Grant! Happy New Year! How are you doing?" James greeted his friend.

"I'm fine and Happy New Year to you too."

"So Grant how did things go over with Lina Inverse? Should I be closing up shop and running for my life?"

Grant laughed merrily. "No you're lucky this time James. The spell was lifted and it cured the lad of his chimera condition as well!"

"How lucky of him! But Grant how was the curse lifted?"

"You don't know? The answer was in one of the books you lent me. Which by the way I am returning them right now." He placed the books on James' counter.

"I had a book that helped? Why the only one I remembered was that one that talked about a kiss before the dawning of the New Year. Was it that one?"

Grant eagerly nodded. "Why yes it was that one."

"But Grant if that's the amulet then it's supposed to wear off within a day of receiving the gift!" James protested.

"I know."

"But it lasted a week!"

"That is true."

"Then how? The only way the curse would continue on is if the person receiving the amulet is the soul mate of the person giving the amulet." James mused.

Grant nodded. "That's right."

"Wait so you're saying by sheer luck I cursed a man to fall in love with the woman he's supposed to be with anyway?"

Grant nodded again.

"Should we tell them that?"

Grant shook his head. "I don't think they would believe us even if we told them."

"You're probably right about that."

...

"I have no idea where Mister Zelgadis is! I was hoping he'd go shopping with me." Amelia whined to Sylphiel and Gourry.

"Maybe Miss Lina knows where he is." Sylphiel suggested. "Have you seen her yet?"

Amelia shook her head. "No not yet."

"She's probably still in her room then. I'd check with her first."

"Okay Miss Sylphiel."

A few minutes after Amelia left Sylphiel turned to Gourry. "Um Gourry-dear, we started a conversation a couple days ago and I was hoping to finish it."

"What was it about? I can't remember."

Sylphiel sweatdropped. "We were discussing solstice and the gifts we got."

"Ah right! You wanted to tell me something. What did you want to tell me?"

Sylphiel blushed. "Well it's like this, you and I have known each other for quite a while. And well um… do you like Miss Lina?" Sylphiel blurted out.

"Like a sister."

Sylphiel blinked in confusion. "A what?"

"A sister. He reminds me of my sister Jinny. They're both good at magic and both have bad tempers. And come to think of it she has been called a boy too! But Jinny is much taller than Lina."

"Oh." Sylphiel was silent for a good while.

"Was that all you wanted to say to me?"

"Well Gourry-dear… the truth is for a long time I have had feel-" Sylphiel started to say when an ear piercing shriek filled the otherwise quiet inn.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Amelia yelled.

Sylphiel sighed. "Oh forget it." Instead of trying to explain her feelings she just pulled Gourry into a kiss.

Gourry caught off guard by this sudden action didn't react right away. But soon he joined in intensifying the kiss.

The kiss was deep but it wasn't long. Soon their lips parted leaving uncertainty in the air.

"Oh." Gourry said. "Why didn't you just tell me that before?"

"I thought you were in love with Miss Lina." Sylphiel answered quietly.

Gourry's face scrunched up into a frown. "Nah I like you a lot better. But you should have told me you liked me sooner."

"Sorry Gourry-dear. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year Sylphiel." He leaned in for another kiss.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN BED TOGETHER AGAIN?" Amelia screamed.


End file.
